1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, and more particularly to a game machine that provides a prize by sensing a falling ball.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cabinet-type game machine, such as a doll catch machine, is popular in an amusement park. The doll catch machine, for example, has a catcher that is firstly moved along an X-axis and a Y-axis above the dolls. Secondly, the catcher is moved along a Z-axis to catch the aligned doll. Lastly, the caught doll falls into a passage and the player can get the doll as a reward from the passage.
However, the suspensory game machine has been popular for a long time and becomes bored to the consumers. The types of dolls are often changed, but few consumers want to try again. Consequently, the play ways of the suspensory game machine need to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional suspensory game machine.